Pocky
by purple.cat.princess
Summary: One a.m. at Paradise base was ussually a very interesting hour for Holiday, throw in some Pocky and a very very attractive Six patroling the halls...


This was one of the few times Holiday could really enjoy herself. One of the few times she could sit back, breathe in some fresh air and relax. Thank God for one a.m. at Paradise base. Reaching into her inside coat pocket, where she hid all the things she didn't want Rex to see, she pulled out a tall red box. She licked her lips. Carefully sliding the lid open she marveled at the beauty before her. Pocky.

Sliding one piece of the delicious chocolate stick out she carefully closed the box replacing it in her pocket. Slipping the piece between her lips like a long cigarette (it really was just as addictive), she picked up the files she needed careful not to chew. Not yet anyway.

She nibbled a small piece and started reading Six's report on the last nanite Rex had cured that had landed him in Paradise. 'Excessively large… blah blah blah… extremely resistant… blah blah blah… took out half of Singapore… blah blah blah…' She groaned, words were not functioning in her head. Another bite of pocky slid down her throat. This was possibly the worst part of one a.m. at Paradise.

She set the papers down giving up on them, and munched her pocky as she leaned back in her chair. She would make this pocky last if it killed her. And it was, oh how it was killing her not to shove it all in her mouth and take off his sunglasses and kiss him and… pocky doesn't have sunglasses. She removed the pocky sighing again, discontent.

It wasn't healthy, she knew that, drowning her sorrows over that… that… that Six, in pocky! She was like a pathetic teenage girl. How dare Six not even tell her he didn't feel the same way! It was killing her. Being somewhere between knowing how he felt and dreading she was wrong.

With an angry bite she munched the pocky intent on finishing the files now, if only to prove to him she could. Screw one a.m. at Paradise base for all she cared! She avidly read the files determined to understand how the nanites managed to build so many on one person. She read quickly and efficiently much like Six on a battlefield. This was her battlefield… she couldn't stop herself from daydreaming about Six on the battlefield. He was strong and cool and collected and… and… and so much more than she deserved… she couldn't even cure her own sister!

She took a pathetic bite of pocky suddenly feeling unworthy and small in the world. She set the files down again. All she needed was some sleep. With another weary sigh, the umpteenth one that night, she dragged herself out of the office and into the hall. She bumped right into Six his sharp eyebrow already raised.

"Doctor Holiday what are you doing awake?"

"Oh sorry Six, I didn't even see you…" Just because he wasn't polite didn't mean she wasn't. His expression told her he wouldn't move until he got an answer. "I was just reading over your report."

"Where did you get Pocky?" It was unusual for Six to ask such a question. But then again it was unusual for him to be pursing his lips with a look of, as well as she could tell, anticipation.

"I had some with me when we left. Did you want some?" She smiled a little unable to contain it, Six liked pocky. She could feel it. There was a chink in that armor after all.

Six felt his lip twitch upward into a smirk as an idea struck him. "I would like some Doctor. But just a bite."

"Agent Six why on Earth would you just want a bite of pocky?" She took another bite leaving only a few bites left. She barely noticed when in a flicker Six moved his head down bit the Pocky just in front of her lips, ghosting his own chapped lips across hers and stood erect again the smirk gone a clean slate expression on his face as though he hadn't moved at all.

Holiday blinked twice her mind slowly registering what just happened. Did Six just… he just did… how could he… Incomplete thoughts littered her brain and the lack of sleep, coffee, and a sudden confusion got to her and she blacked out.

Doctor Holiday jerked up in bed her green eyes wide and her brown hair clinging to her neck from sleep induced sweating. Glancing at the clock she saw it was 1:30 at Paradise base. She breathed a little easier. Just a dream, just a dream is all. Standing up she realized she had gone to bed in her skirt and sweater. At least she had had the common sense to take off her coat and boots.

Walking over to her coat she slipped her hand in the inside pocket grabbing her favorite snack, Pocky. Opening the container she frowned. There was only 10… she had counted 11 this morning when she left for Paradise…

~~~~ Elsewhere

Six took the last bite of Holiday's pocky she had so… willingly given him. Sometimes he really, really liked Doctor Holiday.


End file.
